Break Out
by danidear
Summary: Renesmee's been protected and shielded from the outside world for far too long; now it's her time to shine, and to take on Forks High School for her senior year-Set after Breaking Dawn, I suck at summaries, story is better. T for language and situations
1. Chapter 1: There's a Class For This

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing Twilight-related, except a copy of Eclipse and Breaking Dawn, and a hoodie…which I can't find ..**

_We keep ourselves a mystery__//__But we provide, provide the clues__//__So the rest is up to you__  
__and don't forget to check the obvious__/ /__We are so serious__//__So I guess it all comes down to how curious you can be._

_-There's A Class For This-Cute Is What We Aim For_

~*~

_The sun broke through the clouds, its rays heating the ground of my parents' meadow. Entranced, I stretched out an arm, observing the slight luminosity of my skin. I didn't throw off rainbows like my parents; instead, the glow lent to a healthy, vigorous appearance. _

_Looking around, I settled to the ground, running my fingers through the long grasses, inhaling the heady smell of the earth. Closing my eyes, I grinned to myself. This was pure bliss…I was rarely allowed out of the house if I wasn't under the supervision of my parents, which would never happen on a ay das dazzling as this._

_My ears picked up the sound of footsteps, and I tensed, my eyes flying open. In one fluid motion I rose, cautiously searching for a scent._

_I relaxed as the scent, musky and woodsy and all too familiar wafted toward me._

"_Jacob…"I breathed, my lips stretching into a grin when he approached, slinging an arm around my shoulder._

"_Hello, beautiful," He whispered, his voice husky in my ear. I shivered, my heartbeat picking up. "I was wondering what my best girl was up to." Jacob said, sweeping me into his arms. The speed of my heartbeat increased, and I licked my lips, wanting to taste his._

_As if he could read my mind, he lowered his face to mine, until we were kiss-close. I stared at his eyes, lost in their rich brown depths. His lips, full, and just begging to be kissed and nibbled parted._

"Nessie, wake up!"

_I blinked, confused. Jacob's lips formed a grin, enticing me. Setting me down, he bowed his head, his lips brushing my ear. I felt the hot rush of air as his lips parted to form their next words._

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Wake up this instant! It's already 5 a.m., and I have so much to do!" A breeze brushed my legs, and as if in response, I looked down, before hurriedly covering my now unclothed body, blushing. Cracking my eyes wearily, I looked up at my Aunt Alice, her excitement and energy contrasting sharply with her mature, but fashionable hairstyle and clothing, her face intricately made up to age her to approximately 34 years of age, or so.

I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut again, wanting nothing more than to pull the pillow over my head. Oh, the trials and tribulations of being the only member of a family who needs sleep.

Pulling me from my bed, Alice loaded me down with various hair products, and pushed me toward the bathroom, directing me to condition twice, so my hair would be softer when she cut it.

~*~

The September following the trial with the Volturi, my family, along with Jacob, had relocated to Alaska. The story put around town was that my mother and father had deferred acceptance to the university there, in order to enjoy a year of married life. In actuality, the never-changing appearances of my family members, as well as my rapidly developing one had forced us to move.

We stayed in Denali for 15 years, up until my 16th birthday. Our house was not far from Aunts 'Tanya, Kate, Carmen, and Uncles' Garrett and Eleazar's house, and my parents, along with Aunt Alice and Rosalie, and Uncles Emmett and Jasper had all enrolled at the University of Alaska, while Grandpa Carlisle took up a position at the local hospital, and Grandma Esme started her own business, as an interior decorator; Alice joined her soon after they all graduated. Taking guardianship over Jacob, Grandpa and Grandma enrolled him in school, with his promise that he would at least do a semester of community college afterward.

And so, we were settled once more, until the rumors started once again. My family's never-changing beauty garnered attention that the Denali coven rarely received, as they did not interact with the locals much. Reluctant to leave, but desperate to keep their secret, it was Alice who finally hit on a solution: costume makeup.

Unwilling to relocate to somewhere new, but eager to throw off suspicion, Alice began experimenting with makeup after watching a documentary on movie magic. After a semester studying, and becoming a certified makeup artist, she slowly began working on the family, gradually making them appear older, until they were at their current "ages". Grandpa Carlisle was 49, Grandma Esme 48, Aunt Rosalie and Uncles Jasper and Emmet 36, Mom also 35, and Dad and Aunt Alice 34. experimenting with makeup. I was sixteen at the time, and looked every bit my age, with no need for makeup . **((A/N: Read the post A/N, p&t =D))**

In order to keep my birth, and quick aging a secret, my parents' home schooled me, keeping me out of the public eye. I hadn't actually left the house until I was 15, when my aging had slowed considerably enough so I actually resembled my age.

When my aging finally slowed, the family decided to move back to Forks, 15 years after leaving.

Carlisle and Esme had resumed residence back in their former house on the outskirts of town, after having fifteen years of damage from weather and partying teenagers repaired. Carlisle returned to the hospital, and Esme opened an interior design office in Port Angeles

My mother and father chose to move back into Forks, buying a house not too far from Grandpa Charlie. Dad joined Carlisle at the hospital; and Mom opened a used book store in Port Angeles, not far from Esme's office.

Alice and Jasper moved in next door to us; Alice worked with Esme, and Jasper taught part time at the community college. Civil War history had become his specialty.

Rosalie and Emmett had opted not to come back; instead they moved to France, buying a house in the countryside. After many years, and their experiences with me, Rosalie was considering becoming a foster parent. Adopting was too dangerous; having a child for the majority of their lifespan would cause questions when the child discovered the differences the makeup couldn't hide, such as the cold skin and not sleeping or eating. Foster children were never there for more than two to three months at a time, making vampire habits much easier to conceal.

Moving back to Forks had caused a bit of scandal, after being gone so long, especially with my appearance and age. My family lied about my age, saying I was a year younger than I was. My mother had rarely been in public following my birth, and the citizens just assumed that my mother had given birth right before or after we left and no one ever bothered to say otherwise. Rumors circulated, claiming my mother had become pregnant shortly after the wedding and the town people shook their heads at teenage pregnancy, but other than that, we became a boring topic.

I was now seventeen, after having been homeschooled my entire life. I had learned enough to where I would have probably held several college degrees if I had attended. And finally, I was being allowed into a world outside the lifestyle of the infamous Cullens. 17 years of knowing no one but your family quickly amounted to a lonely existence. I loved my family dearly, but I longed for contact with people my own age. Being in a house full of vampires far older than they looked was nerve-wracking, and I wanted to be a normal teenager. I wanted to have friends, to have the high school experience. My parents had protested bitterly when I approached them six months before, in March.

~*~

"_Mom, Dad?" I asked timidly, standing behind the doorframe. My mother looked up, her face lighting up as she motioned me forward._

"_Come in, Nessie." She said happily, patting the empty space on the settee. My father threw his crooked grin over his shoulder, before turning his attention back to the piano. He didn't question why I was there. After our last argument, in which I had a virtual meltdown about him reading my mind, and invading my privacy, he had been making a sincere effort to stay out of my thoughts._

"_Can I talk to you guys?" I asked, dropping down to the seat, laying my head in my Mom's lap like I did when I was younger. She immediately begin running her fingers through my curls, playing with them. Her hair was nothing like mine; it was straight and rich mahogany color. I had inherited nearly all of my physical attributes from my father._

_Dad finished the melody he was playing with a flourish, and swung his legs over the piano bench, so he was facing me._

"_Yes?" He asked, resting his forearms on his thighs, leaning forward. "What's on your mind, since I'm not longer allowed in?" He teased, his butterscotch eyes twinkling. I twisted my torso toward him, sticking my tongue out, before dropping back down._

"_Iwanttogotoschoolnextyear." I said in a rush, knowing both of them would understand perfectly. My mother's brow wrinkled slightly at the thought, and my eyes flickered over to my dad's face, which was perfectly calm._

"_Absolutely not." He said, his voice calm, emotionless, obviously declaring the discussion closed. I jacked-knifed into a sitting position, leveling a glare at him. "Why not?" I questioned something I rarely did. "Why can't I go to school? I've never bitten a human; my bloodlust is completely under control. I've spent 17 years locked away in this house, living under your protection, and I want to live! I want to be normal!" I cried. My mom tried to calm me, rubbing my back._

"_Honey, it's not wise for you to go to school, you know the rumors…" She murmured. I rounded on her, jerking away from her touch._

"_So, what now? I have to continue being closed off from people my own age because everyone in town is chronic gossipers, and assume you only had me to keep Dad?" I snapped at her, and she drew away, as if my words had burned her._

"_Don't talk to your mother like that!" Dad said, pushing himself off the bench. "She's only looking out for what's best for you."_

"_What's best for me?" I replied, standing as well. Swiftly, I took several steps across the room, until I was eye to eye (or, in this case, eye to shoulder blade) with my dad. "You think sheltering me, and cutting me off from society is what's best for me? Do you expect me to live here for the rest of my existence, letting you and Mom baby me? Am I not supposed to make something of myself, to get out into the world, and live? I just want to live a normal life!" I ranted, standing on tip toe, barely concealing my rage. My father stared at me, his eyes narrowed, as he waited for me to continue._

"_I can't be entirely human. Don't deny me the opportunity to have this one human experience. You were so eager for Mom to graduate, to go to prom, to live. Why can't you give me that opportunity as well?" I whispered, winding down from my rant, tears stinging my eyes._

_Dad's face softened, and from behind me, my mother's footsteps reached my ears easily, despite the plush carpet laid in place to muffle sounds. I reached up, touching my father's face, allowing images of happy teenagers in schools, proms, being with friends to flood my mind. Dad's hand came up, catching my hand in his own, as my mother wrapped an arm around my shoulder, wiping tears from my face._

"_Edward, she's right." My mother said, her icy hands wiping away the moisture on my face. "Let her have this, at least." Exhaling, he nodded, still holding my hand against his face._

"_Fine. I'll make arrangements to have documentation filed, and prepare to enroll you in school." My father finally said his voice barely audible. "You're right. You deserve this much, at least."_

~*~

The rapping on the bathroom door drew me from my reflections, and rinsing my hair out one final time, I shut off the water, and stepped into the bathroom, grabbing a towel. I quickly dried and applied lotion and deodorant, before padding out of the bathroom and back into my room.

As soon as I stepped in, the smell of waffles and maple syrup, along with sausage, assaulted my nose, making it wrinkle slightly. Eww. I forgot that one stipulation of this agreement was that I would have to eat human food more often. My eyes flitted to a glass of some red substance on the dressed, but before I could detect what it was, Alice threw a bundle of fabric at me. It hit me in the face, and I grabbed at it.

"Get dressed." Alice ordered, waving a pair of scissors at me threateningly. I blinked; Alice's business-like expression and slightly "lined" face contrasted sharply with her sing-song voice.

"A 'please' would be nice, you know." I grumbled, crossing to my bed, and shaking out the fabric, finding undergarments, still bearing rather scary price tags, a tank top, and a pair of sweat pants.

"You're letting me wear sweats to school today? Aww, Aunt Alice, you do care!" I giggled, dropping the towel, and slipping into the clothes.

"You wish." Alice snorted, drawing me over to the chair in front of the vanity table, which was now strewn with various instruments of torture. "This is so we don't ruin your school clothes. Don't worry, I have an outfit all picked out for you." Groaning, I slouched into my seat, glaring at the tray balanced at the edge of the table.

Slapping my shoulder, Alice yanked me into a sitting position, and handed me the tray. I held the glass up, sniffing it cautiously. It had the familiar metallic tang of blood, deer blood, but it wasn't a strong…it also carried the slight scent of…cranberries?

"What the heck is this?" I asked, as my mom breezed in, already dressed, but sans makeup.

"It's deer blood, mixed with water and cranberry juice." She replied, dropping down to my bed, grinning at me. "It's so you'll have an easier time getting through the day, but you won't smell like you've been chugging down blended raw meat." She explained when I wrinkled my nose.

Sighing, I took a sip, and nearly gagged. It was sweet, but the cranberries lent tartness, and the water turned it slightly bland.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I asked my mom, setting the glass back down, and turning to my waffles, feeling like a martyr. Oh, the things I go through to be normal.

Before my mom could reply, Alice cut her off.

"Eat faster; it's already….5:45," Alice said, consulting her watch." And we need to cut your hair. Both my mother and aunt flinched at that statement, and my mother looked at me imploringly, reaching over and patting my knee.

"Are you sure you want to cut your hair? It's so long and pretty, and once you cut it, it won't grow back." She warned. I nodded at her, my mouth stuffed with food. Very unladylike, but I figured the faster I got it down, the less I would have to taste it.

I finished the final bite, and my mom took the tray, standing.

"It really needs to be cut. I can't go to school with my hair like this," I motioned at it, waist length, and a slew of messy ringlets. "I'll stand out more than I already will."

"Fine." My mother sighed, carrying the tray, held out in front of her, wrinkling her nose at the scent of maple syrup.

I settled back, and looked up at Aunt Alice, whose demeanor had slipped into its normal hyperactive cheerfulness, at the thought of playing dress up with me.

"Ok Aunt Alice." I sighed. "Do your worst."

______________________________________________________________________________

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know it's a lot of back story, and dreaming, but it's relevant to the plot, and I needed to get this out of the way, because it wouldn't get done in later chapters most likely. So, yeah. Next chapter may be a bit shorted, I still need to outline it; I'm planning on this being maybe 15-16 chapters, it all depends. But in any case, reviews would be nice, constructive criticism is welcome, and flames will be used for a few good laughs.**

**Also, I'm looking for a beta…so if you're interested PM me.**

**Post A/N: Oh my god, I fail at editing. Considering I'm going to be an assistant editor on my college's newspaper next year hopefully, I fear for them lol. Actually, I just caught a few stupid mistakes that I didn't fix, such as no age for Rosalie and the rest of the Cullens…hopefully you didn't catch it if you read it before. Whatever though. It's fixed =). I cleared up the age thing, cause I found it confusing. The ages listed are the ages they were when Alice begin doing their make up, when Renesmee was 16, as in she had been alive for sixteen years, not physically sixteen. Or she was physically 16. But anyways…yeah. If my memory serves me correctly, Carlisle was pushing 32 at the beginning of New Moon, no? So, I figured if Bella was 19 when she got pregnant, she would be almost 20 when she had Renesmee. Edward and Alice would also be posing as almost 20, because they're "younger" than Bella… and Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper as 21, and college students. The ages reflect the idea that Renesmee's birth certificate and other legal documentation was filed later, to reflect a normal 9 month pregnancy, instead of a freaky 1 month vampire one. I don't have a clue as to how old Esme would be, although she was 26 when she was changed, but looks-wise, I'm just going to list her as a year younger that Carlisle, and hope that works…I confused myself several times here.**

**Sorry for any confusion =).**


	2. Chapter 2: Way Away

**Disclaimer: As of the last chapter, the only things I own Twilight-related are a copy of Eclipse and Breaking Dawn, and the elusive hoodie. I don't own any characters, except for the ones I create. I wish I owned Jasper and Jacob though…yummy .. Alas, I don't =' (. Oh well**

**Sorry this chapter took awhile to get out. I intended on updating this morning, but I hated the original version ( like I did with the first chapter) and rewrote it. And then I got caught up helping my boyfriend with his own story outline, and convinced him to let me co-author. So now I'm doing two stories. But this one is my priority =).**

_I think I'm breaking out__//__I'm going to leave you now__//__There's nothing for me here, it's all the same__//__And even though I know__//__That everything might go__//__Go downhill from here, I'm not afraid._

_-Way Away-Yellowcard_

~*~

I padded down the stairs, carrying my sandals in one hand, by bag in the other. Mom and Jacob were in the kitchen, talking. I knew Dad was probably in his office, checking his email; both he and mom were taking the day off work just in case.

I entered the kitchen. Dropping my shoes and bag on the floor, I climbed awkwardly onto the barstool next to Jacob, tugging at the skirt of my dress. I wished it was even two inches longer, I felt horribly exposed in the outfit Alice had picked with me. Even with the cardigan, it was way more skin than I was used to showing. ((**A/N:** Picture of outfit on profile)) Jacob shot me a grin, and tugged on the end of my newly straightened ponytail. My hair had been trimmed to shoulder length; when straightened, and in a ponytail, it hung to about the middle of my back. Alice had trimmed my bangs so they swept across my face, and added a simple headband with a bow, completing the look. After giving me a mani-pedi, I received her seal of approval, leaving me with an hour before I had to be at school.

My mom was standing by the sink, washing up the dishes from breakfast, and Jacob was wolfing down a stack of waffles.

"Wow, Nessie. You look gorgeous, as always. Is Daddy dearest going to let you out of the house like that?" Jacob teased, and my heart fluttered at the compliment.

"Is Daddy dearest going to let her out of the house in what?" My father asked, entering the kitchen, wrinkling his nose at the smell of syrup still lingering in the air. He paused when he saw me, taking in my hair, light make up, and outfit.

"You look…erm…" Dad stuttered, fumbling for a word.

"You look very pretty dear. Every bit a teenager." My mother supplied, throwing my father a look. "Grandpa Carlisle is here, he wanted to talk to you dead. But first, here you go." My mom opened the fridge, and tossed a bottle of red liquid at me. I caught it, feeling my lips curve into a frown.

"I have to drink MORE of that rancid crap?" I asked wrinkling my nose. Jacob pointed at the bottle with his fork.

"What's that?" He asked, between chews. I shot him a look, silently reprimanding him.

"Didn't Billy ever teach you not to talk with your mouth full?" I asked, grinning. Jacob smirked back, and shoved another forkful of egg in.

"Of course he didn't. What is it?"

"Deer blood, cranberry juice, and water." I sighed, opening the bottle, and taking a tiny taste. Gross, it was even worse the second time around. Jacob's eyebrows came together.

"Why?" He asked, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"So she has an easier time getting through the day. Nessie's never been around that many humans for an extended period of time. Even if she has been hunting every day last week, she still needs a back up." My dad replied, as Carlisle came in, his handsome face lined, his blonde hair shot through with several strands of artificially gray hair.

"You can just call it vitamin water, or something, Ness." My grandpa put in, sitting on the barstool to my right. My father joined us, and leaned against the island. Alice danced down the stairs, and motioned to my mother, signaling her it was time to have her makeup done. Groaning good-naturedly, she drained the sink, and wiped her hands, before following Alice. I suppressed a grin; like mother, like daughter.

"So, Nessie. First day of school, that's a big step." Carlisle said, patting my hand. I nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"I know you haven't been around very many humans, and it'll be hard for you, being around all them, am I correct?" He said, and I nodded again.

"I'm fairly confident I won't do anything stupid, I've grown up on animal blood for far too long. But sometimes, the scent just hits me, and…"I trailed off, thinking. Even though I was only half-vampire, bloodlust was still an issue. I could digest human food easily, and function off either that or blood. I had grown up mainly on blood, either donated blood I received in my infant months, or the blood of animals I had hunted myself as I grew up. The only humans I had ever been around were Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue, and occasionally Grandma Renee and Grandpa Phil, when I was older, and the wolves. However, even the wolves didn't count, because they weren't entirely human, and I had become desensitized to their scents.

"Can you handle it, Nessie?" Dad asked, watching me. I knew he was desperate to know what was on my mind, but he was still making an effort to leave my mind to myself.

"I…think I can." I breathed, fiddling with the bottle. I took a swig, ignoring the tartness, and the taste of cold blood. "I'm fairly sure I can." I said, more confidently.

"Good." Jacob interjected, carrying his plate to the sink. "It's nice to be back in good 'ole Forks and I'd hate to have to leave because you got thirsty." He teased, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Don't you have a class to go to, or some Alpha duties to attend to or something?" I asked, and Jacob frowned.

"Damn...you're right. I gotta go catch up with Leah and the rest of the pack." A pang of jealously shot through me at the mention of Leah, but quickly faded when Jacob crossed over to me, to give me a quick hug, and peck on the forehead.

"Good luck at school, Ness. Remember not to eat _too many_ humans." Jacob joked, giving my ponytail another affectionate tug, before leaving. I heard the door from the kitchen to the garage slam, and the hum of machinery as the door opened. The roar of Jacob's bike sounded, and he sped off, the sound fading quickly.

My father stood, reaching into his pocket. "You have your phone, right Nessie?" He asked, and I nodded, holding up the latest model of the Sidekick, still a month from release. My parent's influence helped sometimes, especially for a budding-tech nerd such as me. Years of being at home had left me to quickly learn the ends and outs of computers, and I quickly became obsessed with anything electronic.

Producing his wallet, my dad drew out a small wad of cash, and a shiny black credit card, passing both of them to me. I reached down for my bag, and pulled it onto the counter, and grabbed my wallet to put them away.

"There's about $150 in cash, for just in case, and the credit card is for emergencies _only."_ He stressed the word only, giving me a look. I stared back, smiling sweetly.

"What? You say it as if I'm going to go and buy thousands of dollars worth of clothes. That's Aunt Alice's job," I said innocently, already thinking about buying another external hard drive; the current one, my fourth, was down to the last twenty gigs.

"No, but you tend to have a love affair with Best Buy." He replied, shaking his finger in warning. Damn. There went my plans. My dad grinned as my face fell. "Sorry, love. But come on, we need to get going to we can get you registered. Bella." My dad said, and my mom flitted down the stairs, closely followed by Alice, who immediately went to me, and drew me off the stool, to adjust my dress.

"Put on your shoes."She said, adjusting the hemline of my dress. I scooped up my shoes, and settled back onto the stool, slipping them on, and winding the cords around my ankles, tying them. Standing again, I waited for Alice's approval, and once I received it, I turned to my mother; my father had already gone out to the car.

"Oh, my baby girl is so grown up. Look at her, starting her first day of high school." My mother teased, pulling me in and hugging me.

"Mom…you're gonna smear Aunt Alice's carefully constructed make-up job, and she will turn both of us to ashes," I playfully whined, and she drew away, wiping away mock tears, grinning. She leaned against the counter.

"I'm sorry hon; it's just so weird for me. It seems like it was only yesterday you were breaking my ribs, and forcing me to chug down gallons of blood." She sighed, staring up, and to the right, as if remembering her fading human years.

"It practically was yesterday, in vampire years." I reminded her, grinning. I remember the first time I heard hers and my father's voices, and understood them. It was at that moment that I felt loved, and wanted. It was one of the happiest moments in my life.

My mother's small smile remained, but her butterscotch eyes looked sad.

"It's just so hard. I've gotten used to you being here, being underfoot as a little girl, or staying up half the night talking as you grew up…I'm going to be so lost without you." Mom pulled a face, obviously laying on the emotional blackmail

"Are you suuuure you don't want to stay home, and let me continue to home school you?" She asked sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Yes, Mom. I am _suture _I don't wanna stay home and let you home school me. Besides, you have the bookstore, remember?" She waved off my comment.

"I have plenty of staff who are capable of managing it without me fluttering over their shoulders." She replied. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry Mom, but I want this. I want to experience high school, like you and Dad did. It's only one year, and it's not like I'll be out every weekend."

_Not yet, anyways_, I added silently.

My dad honked the horn, and my mom gave me one final pleading look.

"We better go, before Dad drives the car through the house." I joked, trying to cheer her up. Her lips curved marginally; good enough for now.

I slid into the backseat of my Dad's Volvo, settling down into the seats. The ride to school was nearly silent; the only sounds in the car were the classical music my dad played constantly.

All too soon, we were pulling into the visitor's parking lot, and my father was parking the car. We climbed out, and I stood awkwardly next to the car, ignoring the gawking of students milling by the front office. My mother shuffled the forms into a manageable stack, and nodding, we headed to the main office.

At the front desk, several students were in the office, as well as teachers heading in and out, collecting mail and flyers. All activity stopped when we entered, and I felt the stares. Looking down, I followed my parents to the counter.

"May I help you?" The receptionist said, fluttering her mascara-caked eyelashes at my father, who grimaced slightly, then smiled.

"Yes, we're-"He motioned to my mother, who scowled at the woman." Here to finish registering our daughter." I stepped forward, and flashed a quick grin at the woman, who blinked, dazzled.

"Yes, of course. And you would be?" She addressed my father, but it was my mother who answered. "He's Edward Cullen, and I'm his wife, Bella, and this is our daughter, Renesmee." My mother said, handing over the forms, and glancing at my father, who smiled back impishly. It was obvious she thought he was dazzling the woman on purpose. He supposedly had a reputation for that as a "teenager."

Within minutes, I was registered, and leaving the office with a class schedule, and highlighted map. My parents and I stood outside the office. The sun was making an effort to peek through the clouds, and I could see both Mom and Dad eyeing it warily, eager to get home before it makes a break for it.

"I'll pick you up after school, ok?" My mom asked, giving my hand a squeeze. I nodded, and drew my hand away, hoping no one had seen.

"And I'll take you down to Seattle so we can pick up your car, ok?" Dad added, and I brightened. They had ordered a custom made Mustang for me, and it was finally ready.

"Ok. Bye Mom, bye Dad." I longed to give them both a hug and kiss, but I figured it wouldn't be something normal teenagers did. Instead, I settled for a wave, which they both returned, grinning knowingly.

"Have fun!" My mom called, as she and my dad headed across the parking lot, back to the Volvo. Watching it speed out of the parking lot, I turned back to the school. Lifting my head, I tucked the map and schedule into the clear front of my binder, and walked onto campus.

Navigating the hallways, I quickly became the center of attention, drawing the stares of many students. It was the first day of school; shouldn't a new kid be common? Snatches of conversations, in low tones the humans obviously thought I wouldn't pick up, caught my ears

"_That's Dr. Cullen's daughter…"_

"_Did you see her parents dropping her off? What are they, super models?"_

"_I bet she's a snob. And those clothes scream knock off."_

Gossipy girls. Oh, the joy. At least I couldn't read minds, like my dad. How did he it…?

"_Wow…"_

"_Damn! Did you see the new girl?"_

"_Who didn't? She's got 'do me' written all over her."_

Even better, hormonal boys. God, I should have let mom home school me. I briefly considered calling her, and begging her to pick me up, but the bell rand, and teachers ushered us toward our classrooms.

I grimaced to myself as I checked my schedule. Honors English. According to Mom, Forks High hadn't had AP classes when she was here either, so I had to make do with honors.

Giving my map a cursory glance, I made a beeline for the second floor staircase. I was halfway there, when a shove caught me from behind, sending my binder flying from my hands. Students continued walking, avoiding the obstruction, as I looked around.

"Excuse _you."_ A tall blonde, who slightly reminded me of my aunt Rosalie, but definitely less pretty, walked by me, surrounded by a group of girls, all similarly dressed, and sporting identical looks of disdain.

"God, what a bitch…" I mumbled to myself, and I bent to pick up my binder. A strong hand beat me to it, a first. I looked up, and stopped.

An absolute _god_ of a guy was smiling at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. And I thought my family was good-looking; he looked as if he could fit right in. He was tall, maybe two or three inches shorter than Jacob, probably about the same height as Uncle Jasper. His skin was a creamy light brown, almost caramel, but leaning more toward coffee and creamer. His face was neatly angled, a straight nose, square jaw, slightly full, pouty lips that looked like they'd be fun to lick whip cream from…

I blushed- where did _that_ come from? While I'll admit, being cut off from society, my only experiences with teenagers being in movies where someone was constantly trying to get sex, I didn't think I was that deprived, apparently I was wrong. I felt like a deviant of some sort. Shyly, I looked up, to find him still smiling at me, although his expression was a bit confused. God. His eyes were a warm, beautiful blue, as rich as the Caribbean ocean, that I felt I could fall into. I blinked, shaking my head.

_Stop eye-raping him! He probably thinks you're insane!_ I scolded myself. I gave him a small smile.

"Thanks for picking up my binder." I said breathlessly, and his grin brightened.

"No problem. There's nothing I enjoy more than helping a pretty girl like you…Renesmee?" He said, glancing at my binder as he handed it back to me.

I took it from his hands, still blushing. I had never been at a loss for words in my life. Why now?

"So, what class do you have?" The boy/god continued, peering curiously at my schedule. Before I could reply, a shrill whistle blew.

"Crowley! Stop molesting the new girl, and get to class!" A short, beefy man with a receding blonde hairline and love handles roared over the sounds of the students. The warning bell rang; two minutes.

"Yes, Coach Warren, Sir!" My god yelled back, snapping a salute in his direction. He grinned down at me, grabbing at my hand; and my heart leapt into my throat. Its speed had always been faster than normal, but now it was positively racing.

"You're in my English class, so I'll show you the way." He said, his tone friendly, as he pulled me toward the stairs. I followed blindly, not bothering to tell him I already memorized the map, and could locate it on my own; I was too dazed by his touch.

But not dazed enough to zone out the glares and disappointed glances from the student body. One girl was positively livid, surrounded by her friends, her face red with anger as she glared at me. I stared down at my feet, as he led me into our class.

I assumed he would let go, but he continued to lead me toward the front row of the class, to the last two empty desks, directly in front of the teacher's desk.

He motioned toward the one closer to the door, and I sank down, my head spinning. I turned, observing the class. The chatter of students fresh from summer vacation had ceased upon my entrance with the god.

I really needed to learn his name.

Before I could ask, the guy behind him leaned forward, a broad grin on his face.

"Andy, my man! How was your summer? Starting the year off right, yeah?" He asked, his tone implying a number of ideas, as he arched an eyebrow at me, in what he clearly thought was come-hither gaze.

I held back a snort, and focused my attention on my binder.

Andy. Perfect name, for a perfect guy.

I toyed with a pen, considering something to say. Before I could get my frozen tongue to comply, the door flew open, and our teacher, a tall, dark haired woman with glasses came in, obviously flustered. Dropping a pile of papers onto her desk, she perched on the edge, her coffee cup in hand.

"Welcome to your first day of Honors English." She said with a warm grin, contrasting her still flustered appearance. "I'm Mrs. Cheney, and I'll be your advisor-guide-teacher for the hardest class you have encountered so far. Welcome to Honors English.

Her quiet, unassuming manner caught me off guard, but the assurance of her tone assured me that this might be as difficult as she said. Leaning forward, I pushed Andy-the-god to the back of my mind, to focus on my first high school lesson.

**This is the longest chapter I have ever written. Ever =D. And if I hadn't split it from Chapter 1, it would have been longer, which would have been bad for your eyes. So, you're welcome. Anyways though…so we have drama. We have romance. In the form of a very yummy minor teenage-boy-god ;). Recognize any characters or names? Cookies for those who catch one. Remember, review, cause reviewing makes the world go 'round, and makes the updates come faster =D.**


	3. AN:Ages MUST READ!

**Author's Note:**

**NOT AN UPDATE, SORRY! VITAL INFO, HOWEVER. DON'T DISREGARD!!!!!**

I'm not sure if you guys were thrown off by the aging thing in Chapter 1; looking back and rereading, I realize I was. Sloppy writing on my part, which I am trying to rectify, and will have fixed soon enough. But in any case, if you were confused, here's a clarification of the age model I'm working from.

The ages I originally went from were based on Carlisle's in New Moon, and assumed ages. Sorry if I fail at canon, I'm trying as hard as I can to fix it. No promises though.

**Ages-Approximate At Time of Breaking Dawn**

Carlisle: Posing 32 in NM, according to Edward, 33 in BD

Esme: 26 when changed, "current age" unknown, year younger than Carlisle in story, 31 NM, 32 BD

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper: All posing as one year older than Edward and Alice, therefore 19 in NM, 20 in BD

Bella: 18 in NM, probably older than Alice and Edward; I'm assuming Edward's documentation b-day is in 1989, as is Alice's, although Bella's is in 1988, possibly started school late. Therefore, almost 19, but changed before; if aging had continued- 19 BD.

Edward and Alice: Assuming both born in 1989, 17 in NM, 18 in BD.

**Ages in canon for my story: All +16 at time when Alice begin using costume makeup, Renesmee would be 16, left Forks when she was a year old, technically newborn by documentation, following the nine month pregnancy model, Bella would have become pregnant around December, for Renesmee to be born in September. And If they moved back to Forks when she was 16, but 15 for documentation purposes, we can assume she was home schooled for another two years, before Edward and Bella enrolled her in Forks High School.**

Carlisle:48, almost 49 (I think.)

Esme: 47, almost 48

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper: 36, almost 37

Bella: 35, almost 36

Edward and Alice: 34, almost 35

Renesmee: 15 (16, but documentation lists her as 15)

**Current ages when Renesmee starts school (+2)**

Carlisle: 50, almost 51,

Esme: 49, almost 50

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper: 38, almost 39

Bella: 37, almost 38

Edward and Alice: 36, almost 37

Renesmee:17, almost 18

**Ok, is that cleared up? It is for me finally…this is going into my notes for references, because I now officially feel stupid. Sorry about the confusion, and expect an update soon, and some angst in the next few chapters.**

**-Dani**


	4. Chapter 3: Lost

**Chapter 3! I'm so proud of myself. I'm on a roll at the moment, so to speak. If you read the A/N that was last chapter, I hope things make sense to you. Sorry for the confusion .. In any case, yet another high school experience: Lunch! Poor Renesmee = (.**

**Disclaimer: The usual…all I own are a couple of books, and a still lost hoodie. Lame. On the plus side, I do own that yummy teen-boy-god of goodness, Andy. Along with that as of yet unnamed snobby chick. Boo.**

_Group of girls banging on the door__//__So many new fair-weather friends ooo…__//__Have you ever been so lost__  
__//Known the way and still so lost_

_-Lost-Katy Perry_

~*~

I toyed with the crust of my peanut butter and jelly sandwich, easily the least offensive thing in the cafeteria. And considering that this tasted pretty foul, that was saying quite a bit.

I had retreated to an empty table toward the back of the cafeteria, one I assumed my parents and aunts and uncles had occupied, based on the stories they used to tell me, and its location.

Strange, that after all these years, the table remained empty.

Or rather, almost empty. There were two more students, both of them obviously cast-offs like myself. They both glanced at me warily when I approached the table, before turning back to their books.

I thought I had this high school thing figured out. It couldn't have been much more different than it was on television and in the movies, right?

Wrong. It was entirely different. So far, the other four classes I had sat through, Trig, Bio, Government, and P.E., all of them honors with the exception of P.E. had been beyond boring. All the teachers did were go over the course outline, and warn us that the lessons would not be easy. And oddly enough, my government and P.E. teacher was none other than Coach Warren, the short, burly man who had addressed Andy this morning. Apparently, he had begun teaching here when my parents went here, and recognized my name.

"_Another Cullen, eh? I'm already expecting your best, Miss Cullen." He said, with a small sneer. _

_I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Damn the reputation that preceded me. Damn it to hell._

"_You do that then, sir." I replied quietly, as he handed my signed schedule back to me, and waved the next student forward._

Morosely, I continued to play with my sandwich, staring out over the cafeteria. I could have just as easily been sitting with anyone of the groups of students, but the idea was none too appealing. After being spotted with Andy this morning, I had encountered a flurry of interested questions, mainly from curious girls, asking if I was already involved with him.

Once I denied any involvement with this minor god that graced the halls of Forks High, the girls became disinterested in me largely, except for curious questions about my family, and my clothing. I was slowly deciding that maybe I rather stay at home than become a social butterfly, and go to school, like I had been so desperate to do originally.

"She's so stuck up. Look at her sitting over there by herself. What is she, too good to hang out with the rest of us?" I looked up, as the acidic works reached my ears. The blonde from earlier, whom I had since identified as Jennifer something-or-the-other, was pointing directly at me, a malicious grin stretching her lips. She fluttered her finger tips at me when she noticed me waving, and I rolled my eyes, turning back to my lunch.

"Don't mind that cow. She's just jealous." I looked up, spotting one of my two table mates, turning back from casting a glance over her shoulder. She closed her book, and smiled, sliding down her bench on the opposite side of the table.

"I'm Michaela…you're Renesmee Cullen, right?" I nodded, confused. How did everyone automatically know who I was?

"You're in my English class." Michaela continued, taking in my confused expression. She held up her copy of Animal Farm, which I immediately realized from class. Mrs. Cheney hadn't been kidding; English had easily been the most difficult class I had encountered so far…although none of the other classes had actually assigned any work. In just the hour allotted by the school board for our instruction, she had assigned us the first 20 pages and a critical analysis of three characters. I thought; I remembered her; she sat a row behind me, toward the middle of the class.

"You sit in the second row, around the middle, right? Next to that dude with the…hair?" I asked, motioning up toward my head. I had no name to describe the thin guy with the snakebite piercings, and the fauxhawk easily standing six or seven inches, stiff with hair gel and dyed green.

"Finnegan's the dude with the hair. It's kind of his trademark." Michaela replied, putting a name to the face. I suppressed a snort.

"I can tell. I didn't realize Forks allowed that kind of stuff? I assumed it was 'disruptive to the learning process'". I made air quotes as I spoke the phrase, and Michaela laughed, rolling her eyes.

"It is considered disruptive. He's already been told to get rid of it, from what I've heard. Don't worry; he'll have it in some equally distracting style by next Monday." She chuckled.

I looked over her shoulder, where Finnegan easily stood out, his hair like a neon sign, calling all attention to it.

"Is that even possible?" I snickered, and Michaela pretended to think. Her freckled nose scrunched in mock concentration as she twirled a lock of red hair around her finger.

"I…think it might be." She said, smirking. "So, what brings you to Forks High, after all these years? Haven't you guys been in two for like, three years?" Michaela asked curiously.

"Two years." I replied automatically, returning to shredding my sandwich crust. "And I don't know. My parents are protective, and wanted to keep home schooling me." Michaela nodded, as if she understood.

"Sounds like my parents. They home schooled me until the sixth grade. They said the outside world was full of perverts, and the schools would teach me a liberal, Darwinian sense of thinking." I blinked, confused. Darwinian sense of thinking?

"My father's a local minister." She matter-of-factly, taking a bite out of the apple she was holding.

"Oh." Well, that explained a lot. She nodded, taking in my confusion.

"He's big on the bible teaching. You know, God created man, Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve, the usual. He's not a big fan of me being here at Forks." She continued lightly. I actually found myself finding her company enjoyable, a first for today.

I heard an excited whoop, and I looked over Michaela's shoulder, my heart stuttering a bit, as I saw Andy, along with three other guys horsing around, throwing an apple.

Michaela looked over her shoulder, at the source of the noise. The apple, thrown by Andy, sailed over his friend's head, at a direct course for our table.

Michaela squeaked, ducking slightly, as the apple flew over her. Without thinking, my hands shot up, and I caught it, not wanted to get splattered in sticky juices if it smattered against the wall.

Slowly, I brought down my hands, frowning. Shit. I had just caught an apple that should have been running down the wall behind me in pieces. How was I gonna explain that?

Andy jogged over, his blue eyes slightly darkened with concern, and I exhaled sharply.

"Are you ok?" He asked, breathlessly, as Michaela sat up, staring, a slight look of awe on her face.

"Yeah." I replied, my voice small. I held up the apple, still cradled in my palms. "I caught it before it hit the wall." I said with a sheepish grin, my mind trying to process an acceptable lie, and pull me back to the real world.

"How the hell did you catch that?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"My um….my family plays a lot of baseball. I've been playing since I was little." The words came breathlessly, and I relaxed, relieved that I didn't have to lie.

"Ah." Andy replied, accepting my words, without question.

"Well," he replied dropping down onto the bench next to Michaela, who was still staring. "What are you doing over here all by yourself, when you should be with me?" Andy asked teasingly, a grin playing over his lips, catching me off guard.

I swear, if I didn't know any better, I would think this guy was a vampire. I pointed toward Michaela.

"I'm actually not over here by myself. I was kind of having a conversation before you oh-so-rudely tried to take me out with an apple." I said, smiling, hoping I didn't sound stupid.

Andy glanced at Michaela, giving her a brief nod and smile, which she returned, her face lighting up.

"Well, I wasn't aiming to do any damage." Andy joked, plucking the apple from my hand.

"Suuure you weren't. You weren't trying to drown me in apple bits." I replied, my hands fluttering nervously against each other, now that I didn't have the apple to distract me.

"Well, how about you let me buy you lunch sometime this week to make it up to you? It'll be just you and me…and the students in the cafeteria. It'll be like a date." He smirked, tossing the apple up.

"That doesn't sound very romantic." I mock-pouted, surprising myself. I was better at this flirting thing than I thought. Maybe staying with Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett during the summer paid off.

"How about dinner and a movie, Friday night, then?" Andy asked, arching an eyebrow. "Just me, you, and a good of people we don't know in Port Angeles?" My heart soared, and I resisted the urge to bounce in my seat, squealing. I barely knew Andy, but a date? Best way to get to know someone, right?

"Sounds good to me." I replied, careful not to appear too eager. Andy's face split into a grin, and he stood, pulling out his phone.

"Great, what's your number? I'll text you sometime this week so we can set it up, yeah?" He asked, still smiling.

I gave him my number, and gave a little wave as he walked off, toward his friends. I turned back to Michaela, who I had all but forgotten about.

"Did Andy Crowley seriously just ask you on a date?" She whispered her eyes wide. I nodded, still smiling. She let out a little squeal, and my lips stretched into a grin.

Today wasn't turning out to be so bad after all.

**A/N: Gah. I hate this chapter. Hate it with a passion. I want to torch it and toss it, but I dunno what else to do. I've recently encountered some resistance with writing Renesmee. A friend of mine told me that my personality is written all over this story, which frustrates me. I don't want to substitute myself in here, so this is getting difficult. But coming up with a Renesmee that matches the character from Breaking Dawn is hard. She's basically a Mary Sue to end all Mary Sues, and I want to lower that level of perfection, to make her more relatable, you know? I'm going to work out some kinks in her character, because right now, she's fluttering between unsure human Bella, and confident Edward, smooth and sure vampire. Which I suppose fits, but I dunno. Renesmee's gonna take some time to develop.**

**I know this chapter is shorter, and less awesome than the ones before it (not that they were awesome) but I've been at a loss for inspiration. I'm looking for some, and I will find it, eventually. **

**Also…REVIEW!!!! Two reviews for two chapters makes me sad =' (. And sad writer means less inspiration, and fewer chapters, which means bad news for the readers. The little green button is right down there. Is it really that difficult to click it, and write a couple of words? I'd be happy with a good job, or hell, even a "You fail at writing and canon." Ok, not that really, but just let me know what you think.**

**And as an incentive, every reviewer gets a quote from the next chapter =D. Doesn't that make you -want to run and review? I bet it does… so, hop to it! Please =).**

**-Dani**


	5. AN:AGAIN, MUST READ!

**A/N:**

Sooo….

I know I promise that "Break Out" would be my priority story, over the one I was co-authoring, but I've lost enthusiasm for it. I've backed myself into a corner with the story, and I'm not sure if I can get myself out of it…

So, it's officially discontinued until further notice.

Maybe one day in the future I'll pick it back up, and rewrite the chapters I have, clean it up, and improve it, but I'm not so sure.

I have summer school coming up, and then I'm looking for a job, and hope to have one, so that will cut down on my writing time this summer. And in the fall, I'm going to be Features editor on my college newspaper, and that'll cut back even more.

I don't like making excuses, but this story is officially done for, for the time being, due to lack of time and interest on my part.

I have an idea I'm playing with as a replacement story, but I won't give any details until I know exactly what I want to do with it, how long I want it to be, so on and so forth.

In any case…sorry =(.

-Dani


End file.
